Blood
by Malimillions
Summary: That thought on his mind, it took him a moment to realize that Chichi had hurled him at the table, where he soon landed, smashing the legs of it. In an instant she was on him again, smashing a chair that was in her way to nothing but kindling, growling.


"Krukka, Chichi! The last time you were like this--"

"Like what?" their swaying forms stilled and Gokuu abruptly realized that, while he was never far off the mark when it came to his observations, thus was another one of _those_ times where he should have kept his lid shut. While he remarkably perceptive for such a goof ball and minor empath, the earth-raised Saya-jin had long ago realized that there was just some times when he should keep the truth of his friends actions under wraps.

Like the time last week when Bulma-san had to tried to explain this to him, her face was painted with a high magenta color and her tone was shrill and exasperated, looking more and more like a guilty teenager by the passing minute as her blue eyes darted around frantically, like she was hiding something. She had been on a wail that he had no right to stick his nose into her 'business', when he had politely asked when she and Bejjitta would be finished and ready to go the picnic.

As her voice got shriller, he caught himself doing several eye rolls at her high dose of drama. She was so childish at times... After all, it _was_ practically obvious that she and the Saya-jin prince were fooling around, wasn't it?

Really, anyone with a keen sense of smell could tell that they'd been-- Gokuu stopped himself on that note. Another one of his problems was that he always forgot the difference between himself and his friends. After all, not all humanoids had such a.... _animalistic_ sense of smell as he did. After all, the only ones who had the faintest irking of what was going on between Buruuma and Bejjitta by their sense of smell would be Oolong, Pu'ar, Bejjitta and himself, of course.

And sometimes Chichi..... But she was the 'polite' type, and chose not to comment on such things, right?

But hadn't she been the one who suggested that he give Bejjitta and Buruuma some space for the next couple of weeks? Oh well, it was a little late for that now.

Speaking of which....

"Like what, Gokuu?" the tall warrior blinked himself back to reality at the warning in his wife's tone.

"So.... so..." he fumbled for words, only to realize that Chichi wasn't really listening to him anymore, and was languidly ghosting her sharp nails over his ass instead. Biting back a groan but remaining perfectly still as her eyes darkened from warm sable black to rich coal, her usually crimson aura descending to the color of dried blood.

Gokuu blinked, realizing for the first time that he hadn't been keeping track of the season's lunar cycle, did the math and realized with a pang of excitement that he would be on the bottom tonight.

This didn't happen often; because of his larger size and Saya-jin heritage that practically _demanded_ that he be the alpha in bed, Gokuu usually did all the dominating, unless of course something stronger than his Saya-jin legacy roared onto the scene.

And that, of course, was Chichi's period. Not to be confused with a human woman's "time of the month", once or twice every season her balance between the lines of her mother's heritage and her fathers slipped and she became something else entirely.

Not a bad something, but a different something, really. But it _was_ a dramatic shift from the strong, spirited warrioress his wife was for most of the year. Not that he minded.... the cold, razor-edged beast his wife became once every three months was more than just a bit exhilarating.

That thought on his mind, it took him a moment to realize that Chichi had hurled him at the table, where he soon landed, smashing the legs of it. In an instant she was on him again, smashing a chair that was in her way to nothing but kindling, growling.

Pushing himself up on one elbow, he answered with a snarl of his own, cocky. The demon on top of him blinked in disbelief at his show of defiance for a moment, than simply shredded his gi with a swipe of her retractable claws and settled herself more heavily on his abdomen, her shorter legs curling in a primitive maneuver to keep him from moving on his own, effectively trapping him and holding him still. Gokuu gaped.

If he still had his tail it would be excitedly swishing by now...

Sharp teeth caught his tongue and pierced, before retreating just as quickly to greedily drink up the splatter of Saya-jin blood. Talon-sharp fingers were all over him at once, leaving him quivering and submissive, but unharmed.

Quietly not meeting her gaze, he lowered himself down to what was left of the table, stimulated beyond belief. The beast that was once his wife chewed his lip in satisfaction before quickly setting back to work. As the powerful saya-jin's eyes rolled back in their sockets, quivering in pleasure, he realized he had completely forgotten what he had been about to say.


End file.
